mi querido amor del pasado
by nemuru-chan
Summary: la vida puede separar a dos almas gemelas pero el destino de una forma o otra se encargara de reunirlas nuevamente. Alfred y Athur se amaban pero un suceso trágico los obligo a separarse ¿podrá su amor superar las barreras del tiempo y poder amarse nuevamente en otra vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: aquí otra historia, como estoy de vacaciones no tengo nada que hacer así que para pasar el aburrimiento escribo, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado**

Prologo:

1840

El sonido del tren anunciaba que este estaba a punto de partir, en la puerta de este se encontraba dos muchachos rubios, el primero poseía unos bellos ojos de color verde tal cual esmeraldas llevaba un traje formal color negro y una corbata rojiza, su pelo aunque algo despeinado no le quitaba ese aspecto de caballero. El otro muchacho era más alto que el primero sus ojos de de un color tan claro como el azul cielo a diferencia del otro el vestía más informal, solo llevaba una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones descastados y sus zapatos llenos de barro en contraste con los brillantes que poseía el de ojos verdes.

-ya casi es hora de que me marche-hablo el más bajo-volveré el jueves de la próxima semana-

-te estaré esperando aquí a primera hora y te recibiré con un fuerte abrazo y un beso-respondió con una gran sonrisa-

-no digas cosas tan vergonzosas a la ligera, idiota-protesto el ojiverde con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras el ojiazul reía tontamente-

El encargado del tren anuncio que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren partieran a lo que el ojiazul beso rápidamente en los labios al más bajo y este se sonrojo aun mas mientras comenzaba a subir con lentitud al tren, pero el fuerte sonido de disparos lo hizo detenerse y girase hacia el ojiazul que lo miraba con una cara de espanto y este rápidamente tomo su mano y lo jalo "tenemos que salir rápido de aquí" le dijo mientras comenzamos a correr hacia la salida, el ojiverde miro hacia atrás y su rostro palideció al ver como la gente iba cayendo con brusquedad al piso y una gran cantidad de sangre se acumulaba en el piso, las nauseas se hicieron presente así que volvió su mirada hacia el frente y continuar corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas daban y a pesar de que estas comenzaban a entumecerse no se detuvo. Vio la salida y un suspiro de alivio pero un fuerte sonido de un disparo volvió a sobresaltarlo y sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda para luego perder las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, comenzó a caer pero los fuertes brazos de su novio lo detuvieron antes de llegar a piso.

-A…Alfred…-dijo apenas audible mirando al ojiazul-

-por favor no te esfuerces ya viene la ayuda, así que aguanta-trato de que su voz sonara calmada pero la desesperación podía ser notada-solo aguanta un poco mas-

Sintió como la cálida sangre corría por su espalda y la empapaba sus ojos comenzaba a pesarle pero sabía que si los cerraba seria el final, con su vista nublada miro a Alfred el cual lo miraba con preocupación lo cual lo ponía triste y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

-no, no Arthur no llores, todo va a estar bien-Alfred acaricio la mejillas de Arthur tratando de tranquilizarlo-

-Al….Alfred…yo….-cosió fuertemente mientras sentía como una cantidad de sangre se acumulaba en su boca y no tuvo más alternativa que es escupirla preocupando aun mas al ojiazul-yo…te amo-dijo al fin-

-yo también te amo por eso no puedes abandonarme, debes permanecer a mi lado…no sabría que hacer si no estás aquí-

-lo siento…-sus ojos comenzaron a cerrar lentamente-

-no Arthur, no cierres tus ojos, aguanta, abre los ojos-

Aun en la oscuridad que lo invadía podía escuchar la voz de Alfred llamándole, quería responderle pero su voz no salía, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado, sabía que su final está cerca, como le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a Alfred, no quería morir aun pero sus fuerzas ya no eran suficientes.

-nos…vol…veremos a ver…otra vez…no…se cuanto tiempo…tengamos que….esperar...-volvió a toser-pero…nos volveremos…. a encontrar…estoy seguro…porque…te amo…-con sus últimos esfuerzos logro pronunciar aquellas palabras, mientras más sangre salía de su boca-

-no te despidas por favor, abre los ojos-la voz quebrada de Alfred lo ponía triste pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en aquellos momentos para consolarlo-Arthur, Arthur abre los ojos-la voz del ojiazul se volvía cada vez más lejana-Arthur, Arthur…-

-"nos volveremos a ver mi querido Alfred"-fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes que la oscuridad se apoderara de su mente-

Abrió los ojos y se incorporo notando que se encontraba en su habitación, la luz apenas entraba por las cortinas, paso su mano por la frente notando como estaba empapada de sudor, su mirada se dirigió su mirada al despertados 5:30 AM, Arthur se sentó en la orilla de la cama y limpio el sudor de su frente "¿Qué es lo que había soñado para despertar de ese modo?" no recordaba el sueño con claridad solo imágenes borrosas, lo único que había quedado en su mente eran unos ojos azules llenos de temor y una voz repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Decido darse una ducha y despejar su mente, hoy sería su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela y no dejaría que un simple sueño lo arruinaba, así que se puso de pie para irse a bañar y alistarse para ir a la escuela.

**Notas finales: tratare de publicar lo antes posible el capitulo 1 ¿Qué les pareció el prologo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: por fin termine este capítulo, solo espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los comentarios**

Cap 1:

Arthur vivía en Inglaterra en la ciudad de Londres pero cuando sus padres murieron meses atrás y el tubo que mudarse donde su abuela en Estados Unidos más específicamente en la ciudad de Nueva York. Ahora se sentía nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo lo más posible. Dieron la 7 de la mañana y Arthur salió de su hogar rumbo a su nuevo colegio, se sentía algo nervioso aunque lo aparentaba muy bien, durante sus 15 años de vida siempre le había costado hacer amigos, no era muy sociable y su tendencia a seguir las reglas no lo ayudaba de mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto aunque muchas veces pensaba que sería agradable tener con quien hablar.

Llego hasta el establecimiento y fue directo a la dirección donde uno de los profesores que se encontraba en el lugar se ofreció a guiarlo hasta lo que sería su clase. Al entrar al salón sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en el, recorrió con la mirada a cada persona con indiferencia alguien capto su atención, un muchacho rubio de lentes bastante atractivo físicamente pero lo que más llamo la atención de Arthur fueron los ojos color cielo que poseía el muchacho, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron viéndose como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si solo existieran los dos, una extraña sensación surgió en el de ojos verdes, sintió como su temperatura aumentaba ante la atenta mirada del joven, de repente reacciono abruptamente, se sorprendió de sí mismo al quedarse mirando como idiota a aquel chico pero como buen británico mantuvo la compostura, tomo aire y hablo.

-soy Arthur Kirkland, vengo de Londres Inglaterra, gusto en conocerlos-todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí pero Arthur los ignoro y se dirigió al asiento que le había indicado el profesor-

Se sentó junto a un chico pelinegro que le sonrío amablemente lo que relajo a Arthur, el profesor salió del aula en busca del material para la clase y al instante el salón se lleno de murmullos y gritos, el ojiverde frunció el seño no le gustaba para nada aquello.

-mucho gusto Arthur-san-le saludo su compañero de asiento sorprendiéndolo-

-mucho gusto, ehh…-

-Kiku Honda-

-sí, mucho gusto Kiku- sonrío y le extendió la mano en modo del saludo el cual el otro tímidamente hizo lo mismo-y por cierto solo llámame Arthur ¿eres japonés verdad?-el otro asintió-¿siempre son así?-pregunto viendo a los alumnos-

-sí, son bastante energéticos-

-¿energéticos? Son como bestias salvajes ¿acaso no les enseñaron modales?-el otro rio lo cual sorprendió a Arthur-

-eres bastante escrito-

-yo….-no pudo terminar la oración porque una mano se poso sobre la mesa de su puesto, levanto la mirada con rapidez encontrándose directamente con aquellos ojos azules que habían captado su atención, pero no dejaría que el otro se diera cuenta-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con tranquilidad-

-eh…veras…por casualidad ¿no nos habíamos conocido antes?-pregunto nervioso el de anteojos-

-¿eh?-fue lo único que logro articular en respuesta-

-hahaha, era broma- estallo en risa el de ojos azules-

-¿Qué?-se exalto-

-era solo una broma-volvió a repetir ya más calmado-

-¿tu maldito?-se puso de pie-

-lo siento, lo siento, es solo que cuando llegaste te me quedaste mirando sorprendido, pensé que tal vez me confundiste con alguien más y de repente surgió la idea de esta broma-volvió a reír-por cierto mi nombre es Alfred, un gusto-extendió su mano para saludar al ingles pero este lo ignoro-hey eso no es nada amable, no me ignores-

-eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, detesto las bromas, por favor no vuelvas a acercárteme o hablarme-

La plática termino cuando el profesor entro nuevamente al salón, Alfred tuvo que volver a su asiento y Arthur dirigió su mirada al frente para prestar atención a la clase que daba comienzo. Durante el resto de la clase Arthur podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre el pero prefirió no voltearse y continuar escuchando al profesor aunque era bastante incomodo ser observado por alguien por tanto tiempo.

Al finalizar la clase Alfred nuevamente se encontraba parada junto a la mesa de Arthur lo cual molesto al británico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto el ojiverde-

-pensé que te gustaría conocer este lugar, ¿Qué te parece si te doy un tour?-

-no es necesario Kiku me enseñara el lugar además no quiero estar cerca tuyo si no es mucha molestia te pediría que no te acercaras mas a mi-

-Alfred apresúrate o nos iremos sin ti-se escucho un grito desde la puerta del salón-

-parece que tus amigos te están esperando, deberías apresurarte-hablo nuevamente Arthur para luego salir del salón junto a Kiku dejando a Alfred de pie viendo como los dos se marchaban-

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad sin contar que aun seguía sintiendo que lo observaban pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no debía voltearse por suerte Alfred no volvió a aparecer para hablarle por otra parte él y Kiku se tenían bastante en común y se hicieron amigos rápidamente hasta habían acordado reunirse aquel fin de semana para que el japonés le enseñara la ciudad o lo que conocía de esta ya que el había llegado tan solo un año atrás a Nueva York pero al menos conocía más que Arthur.

Las clases finalizaron y el británico y el japonés se despidieron en la entrada del edificio ya que vivían en lados opuesto lo que Arthur lamento ya que le hubiera gustado hablar más con el japonés, era la primera vez que tenía un amigo y se sentía realmente feliz, pero su alegría no duro demasiado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltearse se encontró con el ojiazul.

-al parecer vivimos en la misma dirección-

-que alegría-susurro con sarcasmo-

-¿eh? ¿dijiste algo?-

-no, nada-se apresuro a decir-

-veras Arthur…no sé porque pero siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti-Arthur le dirigió una mirada sorprendida-

-como supuse solo dices estupideces-

-eso es cruel-protesto el más alto-

-solo estoy diciendo la verdad-

-bueno…siento lo de la broma fue una estupidez ¿contento?-le costó decir aquellas palabras él nunca admitía sus errores pero al ver la sonrisa de otro se sintió conforme-

-si fue una estupidez-se detuvo y se volteo hacia Alfred-¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?-le extendió la mano al de lente-gusto en conocerte Alfred- al oír esto Alfred no podía estar feliz, sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre Arthur para abrazarlo lo cual provoco el sonrojo del mas bajo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño-

-¿eso significa que ahora somos amigos, verdad?-Arthur asintió se sentía feliz era su primer día y ya había hecho dos amigos quizás su suerte estaba cambiando y desde ahora sus días el aquel colegio seria los mejores-

Retomaron su camino a su casa mientras hablaban Alfred era todo lo contrario a Arthur aunque este ya lo había notado desde que aquel chico de ojos azules le había hablado por primera vez pero mientras más hablaba Alfred el ojiverde sentía que lo había juzgado mal y que no era una persona desagradable. Sin darse cuenta tuvieron que separarse en una de las esquinas.

Cuando Arthur volvió a su abuela se encontraba durmiendo así que solo siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación donde dejo su mochila sobre el escritorio y se recostó en la cama, el sueño se hizo presente y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, solo esperaba no tener aquel molesto sueño de nuevo, no quería que un sueño arruinara su magnífico día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: aquí les dejos el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutan**

cap 2:

Como era su costumbre Arthur llego temprano al colegio el cual estaba casi vacío solo algunos alumnos caminaba por los pasillos con su cara de zombis pero poco le importo esto y continuo su camino hasta su respectivo salón, al llegar se encontró con su amigo Kiku quien le salido agitando su mano y el hizo lo mismo para luego ir a su lugar al lado de japonés.

-buenos días-saludo el británico-

-buenos días Arthur-san-

-¿Quién dejo esto?-cuestiono viendo el sobre que se encontraba sobre su mesa-

-no lo sé, cuando yo llegue ya se encontraba ahí-

Arthur decidió abrirlo el sobre y descubrir de que se trataba, saco un trozo de papel bien doblado y la letra era legible parecía que quien escribió aquella carta se tomo mucho tiempo para quedara así de perfecta, el contenido de esta decía "por favor ve después de clase detrás del gimnasio, hay algo que quiero decirte, te estaré esperando"

-al parecer alguien se enamoro de ti-hablo una voz detrás del que hizo que se sobresaltara al voltearse se encontró con Alfred-

-cállate-dijo sonrojado-

-hahaha, no te enojes, ¿aceptaras salir con la chica?-

-ni siquiera la conozco, no saldré con nadie que no conozco-miro a Alfred-¿tu saldrías con quien te lo propusiera?-

-si es una chica linda lo consideraría como una opción-ante aquella respuesta un malestar se apodero del pecho del británico quien bajo la mirada aun sin entender la razón no se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos al americano-

-¿entonces la rechazaras Arthur-san?-

-sí, no estoy interesado en salir con alguien-

La conversación termino y las clases dieron comienzo, pero Arthur no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Alfred, estas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como pudo desecho aquellos pensamientos y se concentro en las clases. Al final del día los nervios comenzaron a sentirse, era la primera que recibía una carta de cita para una confesión aunque ¿Quién le aseguraba que en realidad lo habían citado para confesársele? Todo aquello lo había dicho Alfred no es como si eso en realidad fuera a suceder ¿verdad?

Luego de despedirse de sus dos amigos se dirigió al lugar acordado por la persona desconocido, al llegar se encontró al instante con una chica un poco más baja que él, se veía nerviosa cuando lo vio y lentamente.

-Arthur….eh…yo fui quien lo citó aquí…vera…desde que llego ayer no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza…y me preguntaba si…aceptaría salir conmigo-

-"así que Alfred tenía razón"-fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente-eh…veras...no puedo salir contigo, lo lamento-sabía que tenía que rechazar la propuesta con delicadeza después de todo el era un caballero británico y como buen caballero no debía herir los sentimientos de una chica-

-¿ya hay alguien que le guste?-

-no, no, nada de eso, es solo que no estoy interesado en iniciar una relación-

-ya veo, entonces siento haberle quitado su tiempo-la chica salió corriendo dejando con la palabra en la boca a Arthur-

El británico lanzo un suspiro y decido marcharse después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar, cuando llego a la salida se sorprendió al encontrarse con Alfred en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

-pensé que no te gustaría irte solo así que decidí esperarte-aparto la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Arthur-

-que considerado-comento con sarcasmo el británico-

-¡entonces vamos!-grito el hiperactivo norteamericano sin siquiera notar el sarcasmo del otro-

Los dos muchacho comenzaron su camino de vuelta a sus respectivas casas hasta que a Alfred le dio hambre y comenzó a arrastrar a Arthur hasta uno de los locales de comida rápida más cercanas, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino algo sobresalto a ambos, más específicamente un sonido, Arthur se quedo estático en el lugar al oír disparos en la calle siguiente a la que ellos estaban, aquellas imágenes que había olvidado de su sueño aparecían con rapidez las cuales le eran imposibles procesar, tan solo un gran temor se apodero de él.

-tenemos que salir de aquí-escucho hablar a Alfred-¡vámonos Arthur!-pero Arthur seguía de pie sin poder moverse-¡Arthur!-grito Alfred mientras tomaba la mano del ojiverde ¿Por qué todo aquello le parecía tan familiar? Los disparos, la voz de Alfred, la mano de este sosteniendo la suya, antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta fue jalado por el de lentes que lo obligaba a correr-

Ya una vez seguros se detuvieron ambos se encontraban con la respiración agitada ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto tiempo estuvieron corriendo, simplemente Alfred corrió hasta que su aliento se acabo y Arthur solo seguía a Alfred

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Alfred una vez que su respiración se regulo, miro a Arthur el cual aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos-"¿tan asustado esta?"-se pregunto el ojiazul pero la verdad el también estaba aterrado, por un momento sintió que aquello ya lo había vivido y una gran depuración se apodero y lo único que cruzo por su mente en aquel momento era correr y salir a salvo junto con Arthur a su lado, volvió la mirada hacia su compañero que parecía que poco a poco volvía en sí-¿está bien Arthur?-en vez de una respuestas sintió como Arthur lo abrazaba con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su pecho sorprendiéndolo, por unos segundos no supo qué hacer pero al final correspondió el gesto-

Pasaron solo escasos segundos hasta que Arthur se separo de Alfred con brusquedad y con la cara completamente roja

-lo siento, no sé que me pasó-

-no te preocupes, soy un héroe así que debo consolar y proteger a las personas cuando están en problemas o tienen miedo-

-¿Qué tratas de decir idiota?-

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu actitud, note como estabas asustado en aquel momento-

-no digas estupideces, solo me sorprendí, en mi país este tipo de cosas no suelen suceder, apresuremos tengo llegar a mi casa a hacer los deberes del colegio-comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección a su hogar-

-eres demasiado serio-susurro mientras seguía al ingles-

La verdad que aunque pareciera calmado Alfred también había sentido miedo, mas cuando por su mente paso la idea de que Arthur podía resultar herido, una sensación de antaño se apodero de él y su cuerpo actuó por inercia, se sintió tan aliviado cuando estuvieron a salvo y Arthur lo abrazo, una extraña sensación surgió dentro de el, y su pecho se lleno de felicidad al recibir el abrazo del más bajo, pero ni él entendía aquellos sentimientos así que decidió ignorarlos por el momento luego pensaría en eso ¿o sería mejor dejar pasar aquel incidente y esas emociones que surgieron por escasos minutos en su interior?.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3:

Llego a su casa completamente casado, los sucesos de aquel día lo habían dejado completamente cansado, de solo recordar lo sucedido su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama y el sueño no demoro en hacerse presente y Arthur no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer, cada movimiento, cada palabra ya las conocía, el mismo lugar, gente corriendo y gritando, el sueño volvía a hacerse presente pero esta vez con más nitidez parecían tan real, el calor emitía de la mano que sostenía la suya, la sensación de su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y empapándolo y por ultimo aquella voz que lo llamaba ahora le parecía tan familiar pero nuevamente se encontraba en la oscuridad incapaz de abrir sus ojos y ver de quien se trataba pero solo un nombre se repetía constantemente en su cabeza "Alfred".

Se despertó empapado de sudor y con la respiración agitada, sus manos temblaban sin control y su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de su habitación. Era la segunda vez que tenia aquel sueño, estaba aterrado pero había algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza ¿Por qué había llamado a Alfred? ¿O era una simple travesura de su mente? Lanzo un suspiro y se volvió a recostar para tratar de dormir, solo debía olvidar lo sucedido ¿verdad?

Casi cae de la cama ante la sorpresa, había tenido un sueño aterrador donde Arthur moría en sus brazos, su corazón latía frenéticamente y por su rostro corrían sin control las lágrimas.

-"¿qué es esto?"-limpio sus lagrimas-¿es acaso por lo que sucedió esta tarde? ¿Tanto me ah afectado?-se pregunto en un susurro-si, debe ser eso-se auto convenció pero a pesar de eso no pudo volver a dormir-

A la mañana siguiente Alfred aun no podía quietarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, las imágenes volvían una y otra vez a su mente sub que él pudiera impedirlo y es que aun tenía la sensación de la sangre ajena escurriendo por sus manos.

-hola-saludo a sus amigos cuando llego al salón-

-¿Alfred-san que le sucedió?-

-¿eh?-

-tienes unas ojeras horribles-aclaro Arthur-

-tú no estás mejor que yo-se defendió apuntando hacia el rostro del británico-

-es cierto-apoyo el japonés-Arthur-san usted también tiene ojeras-

-oh-toco su rostro-es que no dormí bien, tuve una pesadilla-

-¡yo también!-grito Alfred-

-tuvieron que ser unas pesadillas horribles para no dejarlos dormir-ambos rubios intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de desviarlas-

Las clases comenzaron y Alfred se comenzaba a quedar dormido, el no haber podido descasar la noche anterior estaba comenzando a afectar y no ayudaba de mucho que la clase fuera tan aburridas. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y fue quedándose dormido sin siquiera dase cuenta

Se encontraba en una habitación, sentado en la cama se encontraba Arthur observándolo, Alfred se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía, lentamente sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que la distancia fue mínima y podía sentir la respiración del otro. El espacio que separaba sus rostros se redujo a nada y sus labios se tocaron con sutileza para luego volverse un beso hambriento.

-Arthur te amo-susurro al separar sus labios de los del otro-

-yo también-rodeo el cuello del de lentes con sus brazos-¿vamos a estar juntos por siempre?-pregunto sonrojado-

-sí-fue su respuesta antes de volver a besar al más bajo-

De repente el escenario cambio y Alfred se encontraba nuevamente de rodillas en aquel frio piso sosteniendo el cuerpo moribundo de Arthur, el pánico se hizo presente y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amado.

-Arthur, despierta-decía-Arthur, Arthur, ¡Arthur!-

-¡Arthur!-grito poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de todos en el salón-

-¿Qué sucede señor Jones?-pregunto el profesor-¿tiene algo que decirle algo al señor Kirkland?-Alfred dirigió su mirada hacia Arthur quien tenía el seño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas y el americano no pudo evitar pensar que su expresión era linda-

-no, no es nada-dijo sonrojado ante sus pensamientos-

-entonces vuelva sentar y preste atención a la clase-el ojiazul asintió y tomo asiento-

Aquel sueño lo había dejado desconcertado, ¿Por qué había soñado eso? En realidad más que un sueño parecía un recuerdo, era demasiado para serlo pero no podía ser un recuerdo, el no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba en sus sueños, ni tampoco recordaba conocer a Arthur desde antes y sobre todo en sus sueños parecían tener la misma edad actual "solo fue un sueño, solo eso" se convenció al fin "¿pero porque en mis sueños esta Arthur? Aun mas…lo bese y le dije que lo amaba" "¿podría de verdad estar enamorado de Arthur?" si bien Alfred no era una persona que analizara los sucesos de su vida aquel sueño había llamado su atención y lo desconcertaba, quería saber más, quería saber de sus sentimientos hacia el británicos y los de este hacia el.

-eres un idiota, gritando en medio de la clase, si vas a hacer el ridículo por favor no me involucres-protesto Arthur una vez que la case terminara-

-al parecer Alfred-san estaba durmiendo ¿Qué estaba soñando?-pregunto Kiku y Alfred no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero al instante su mirada cambio a una de terror-

-¿Arthur que sientes por mi?-pregunto sin rodeo-

-¿eh?-se sonrojo-

-¿soy tu amigo?-

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina?-

-solo…quería saber-se encogió de hombros-

-sí, te considero mi amigo, la verdad es que antes de venir a esta escuela no había tenido amigos así que…-desvió la mirada-me hizo un poco feliz de que ustedes se hicieran mis amigos-

-"así que solo me ve como su amigo"-sintió una punzada en su pecho-"¿eh?, ¿Por qué me duele el pecho?"-sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos-no tenias amigos porque eres un amargado igual que un anciano, mejor dicho peor que un anciano-rio el americano-

-tu maldito-se alzo a atacar al más alto el cual lo sujeto con firmeza para que no lo golpeara-

Debido a tanto movimiento por parte de ambos sus rostros de un momento a otro sus rostros quedaron a corta distancia el uno del otro. Al ver la cara sonrojada de Arthur Alfred no pude evitar que los recuerdos de su sueño se hiciera presente, por lo cual empujo al británico lejos de el.

-yo…iré al comprar algo para beber-dijo Arthur saliendo del salón prácticamente corriendo-

-Alfred-san ¿a usted le gusta Arthur-san?-

-¿de…de que hablas Kiku? Claro que no-

-es que me dio esa impresión al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro sonrojados-

-no, no, claro que no-

-está bien, no tiene que negarlo tanto pero recuerde que alguien más podría enamorar a Arthur san y quedarse con el-Arthur volvió justo a tiempo antes de que el timbre sonara y la próxima clase diera inicio-

Alfred se quedo pensando en las palabras dichas por el japonés, la verdad es que le molestaría si alguien más se quedara con Arthur, no quería que este se enamorara de alguien más "¿entonces Kiku tiene razón?" "¿me gusta Arthur?" "entonces ¿debería confesarme?". El resto de la clase Alfred no pudo apartar la mirada de la figura del británico ya había tomado una decisión.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 4:

Las clases finalizaron y como ya era costumbre los rubios caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia sus respectivos hogares, Alfred ya se había decidido, si esos sentimientos que tenia hacia Arthur eran amor entonces lo averiguaría ¿pero cómo? Había pasado toda la clase pensando en algún método que fuera demasiado evidente y al fin concluyo que empezaría con una simple salida luego seguiría subiendo de nivel hasta comprobar sus sentimientos y los de Arthur.

-Arthur ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana sábado?-hablo al fin luego de un largo rato en silencio-

-yo…-

-podríamos salir a comer algo, se dé un buen lugar de comida rápido-

-Alfred…-

-y luego podríamos…-

-¡Alfred!-grito molesto el británico al ser ignorado por completo por el otro-¿podrías al menos dejarme responder antes de comenzar a ser planes para el día?-

-¡por supuesto!-respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

-veras, ya había acordado salir con Kiku ese día, me mostrara algunas partes de la cuidad-

-¿eh? Pero pudiste habérmelo pedido a mí, después de todo yo eh vivido aquí toda mi vida-inflo sus mejillas y desvió la mirada-

-no actúes tan infantilmente-le regaño Arthur-es solo que Kiku se ofreció y yo acepte, si tanto te molesta que salgamos sin ti entonces ven con nosotros-

-no es eso-susurro, en otra ocasión aquella idea de salir con sus dos amigos le hubiera parecido una buena idea pero ahora que tenía un propósito lo único que quería era estar a solas con Arthur-está bien, iré-al fin se decidió tampoco iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad por mínima que pareciera-

-entonces nos encontraremos frente al colegio a las 10 AM no llegues tarde-

-no lo hare!-

-eso espero-

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente lo cual extraño a Arthur ya que usualmente Alfred hablaba todo el camino, el británico comenzaba a preocuparse ¿le había sucedido algo a Alfred?, no quería demostrar su preocupación así que se había mantenido callado hasta hora pero desde la mañana que había notado una actitud extraña en el americano.

-¿tanto te ha afectado esa pesadilla?-pregunto en tono neutro diluyendo todo deje de preocupación en su voz-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-has estado actuando extraño desde la mañana, que…que te quede claro, no…no es que este preocupado ni nada…solo tengo curiosidad-

-estoy bien-

-ni creas que me creeré esa mentira, no actúas como tú mismo, ¿podría ser a causa de la pesadilla que tuviste?-al oírlo Alfred no pudo hacer más que sobresaltarse lo que no paso desapercibido por el ojiverde-¿es eso?-

-la verdad es que si, la pesadilla fue bastante aterradora-se aventuro a decir-

-¿quieres contármela?-el de lentes negó rápidamente con la cabeza-¿estás seguro? ¿O acaso es algo ridículo que solo a ti te atemorizaría y te avergüenzas de contarlo? ¿Un fantasma tal vez?-pregunto burlón-

-¡por supuesto que no!-

-¿entonces?-

-si tú me cuentas tu pesadilla yo te cuento la mía-propuso entusiasmado-

-ni hablar-se cruzo de bazos-

-entonces yo tampoco te contare sobre mi pesadilla-sentencio-

-haz lo que quieras, no es como si me importara-

-¿y sobre el sueño que tuviste hoy en clases?-

-cuéntame tu pesadilla y yo te contare mi sueño-

-¡tu maldito!-comenzó a caminar más rápido-

Arthur se había molestado y eso se podía notar en su mirada, al británico le molestaba no haber podido sacar información del americano, quería saber sobre su pesadilla pero más aun que quería saber sobre el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana en clases, había soñado con el ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? Quería averiguarlo pero al parecer sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado, Alfred no quería decirle nada ¿Qué fue lo que había soñado como para no querer contarle? De repente las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a su mente quería descifrar sobre aquellos sueños ¿Por qué soñaba con Alfred? Eso es lo que quería averiguar y no desistiría de aquel propósito. Sin a verse dado cuenta ya debían separarse, y esto lo gusto para nada al más bajo, sentía la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, como que algo de su interior le digiera que no debía separarse del, el miedo de no volver a verlo se hizo presente ¿pero porque? Sabía que se verían al día siguiente aun así no quería que Alfred se marchara.

-nos vemos-dijo al fin para comenzar a alejarse-

-nos vemos-se despidió el americano-

Ya casi llegaba a su casa cuando unas manos cubrieron su boca, Arthur trato de luchar cuando y soltarse del agarre que era ejercido sobre su cuerpo, pero alguien más se unió al anterior sujeto y le impidió moverse, era incapaz voltear su cabeza y ver a sus atacantes, de repente todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar completamente escuro, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban amarrados impidiéndole poder moverse, decidió mantener la calma no obtendría nada gastando energías en liberarse sabiendo que sería imposible primero debía pensar con tranquilidad y no alterarse.

Alfred había llegado a su hogar y al instante se dirigió a la cocina con el propósito de comer algo, pero su propósito fue interrumpido por su celular que comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo y noto que se trataba de Arthur lo cual le hizo sonreír, hasta hora este no lo había llamado ni una vez.

-¡Arthur!-contesto-

-lamento no ser tu querido amigo-hablo una voz desconocida para el-si quieres volver a verlo deber hacer lo que diré-

-ni te atrevas a hacerle algo-amenazo-

-tranquilo, no le haremos nada hasta que tú llegues aquí, escucha con atención probablemente ya hayas comenzado a recordar sobre tu pasado-

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-

-todo, si quieres respuestas ven a nosotros y rescata a tu querido Arthur-

Alfred escucho con atención las indicaciones del desconocido y en cuanto la llama termino salió corriendo de su casa en dirección hacia el lugar indicado por aquel sujeto, debía apurarse no podía permitir que algo le pasara a Arthur. No quería que algo como lo de su sueño se volviera a suceder, no quería perder a Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5

Alfred salió corriendo de su casa en cuanto la llamada termino, no podía perder tiempo, la vida de Arthur estaba en peligro y si el cometía un error el británico pagaría las consecuencias, de solo pensar que podía terminar como en su sueño un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Atravesó media ciudad hasta llegar al lugar indicado, la casa frente era enorme más bien era más como una mansión pero a pesar de su sorpresa no perdió tiempo y se adentro al lugar, ya frente a la puerta comprobó que esta estaba abierta "esto nunca es bueno en las películas" pensó el de lentes.

-"bien tengo que buscar a Arthur"-pensó mientras se adentraba en el lugar, no dio ni dos pasos cuando algo lo golpeo con fuerza su cabeza y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor-

_**Alfred caminaba por las calles de la cuidad des preocupadamente, se había saltado las clases aquel día, sabía que recibiera un regaño de su padre ¿Qué seria esta vez? ¿No darle su mesada? ¿No dejarlo salir? ¿Llevarlo a un internado? No le importaba esta vez porque aquel día había decidido que se escaparía, ya no soportaba aquel ambiente del que había vivido rodeado toda su vida, las fiestas de la alta sociedad donde debía actuar para agradarles a aquellos aristócratas que no se preocupaban de nada mas que no fuera ellos y su dinero, gente ambiciosa que no les importaba sacrificar a otros para conseguir lo que quieren. Estaba harto de todo aquello y ya había tomado una decisión.**_

_**Llego a su hogar y subió las escaleras rápidamente ignorando por completo a su mayordomo que le preguntaba la razón de porque no se encontraba en clases. Su padre no llegaría hasta la noche o quizás ni siquiera llegara aquel día o en una semana más, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. Saco una mochila de su armario y hecho todo lo que en esta podría caber tanto como ropa, comics, dulces que tenia guardados para comer durante las noches y sus ahorros, una vez todo listo escondió la mochila bajo su cama en espera que la noche llegara y el pudiera marcharse sin ser visto.**_

_**Paso el resto del día en su habitación nadie se atrevió a molestarlo en todo aquel tiempo y cuando al fin dieron la una de la mañana y sabiendo que probablemente todos dormían saco su mochila de debajo de su cama y se la puso al hombro para así abrir la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salir hacia la planta baja, por cada escalón que bajaba sentía la libertad más cerca que su corazón se aceleraba y más aun cuando se encontró fuera de la mansión y se puso a correr a todo lo que sus pies dieran. No fue hasta que estuvo unas cinco cuadras lejos que se detuvo y respiro aliviado.**_

_**Comenzó a caminar por las calles mirando con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, todo se veía tan distinto a como era de día, aunque en realidad eran pocas las veces que él podía ver con tranquilidad aquella escena ya que la mayor parte del tiempo una limusina era quien lo llevaba a todas partes. No supo cuanto tiempo hasta que el lugar fue cambiando, las luces de las tiendas se hacían más pequeñas y ahora solo eran los faroles los que iluminaban las calles, a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta de una persona balanceándose de un lado a otro que parecía que en cualquier momento caería al piso, por lo cual Alfred se apresuro a llegar a donde se encontraba la persona.**_

_**-¿estás bien?-pregunto al lado de la persona notando que se trataba de un chico un poco más bajo, su camisa estaba empapada en sangre y su piel cada vez estaba más pálida-debes ir a un hospital ahora mismo-**_

_**-déjame en paz-forcejeo para soltarse del agarre del de lentes-**_

_**-¡no te muevas! Será peor, te llevare a un hospital para que te atiendan-**_

_**-sería mejor si muriera-susurro-**_

_**-¡¿de qué hablas?! Nadie quiere morir-**_

_**-si tú vivieras mi vida no dirías eso….-las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta antes de que callera en los brazos de Alfred completamente inconsciente-**_

_**-¡maldición! ¿Dónde queda el hospital?-se pregunto desesperado Alfred-**_

_**Rápidamente Alfred tomo entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo del muchacho y a paso rápido se dispuso a pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar al hospital. Una vez en el lugar fue atendido rápidamente por los médicos que se llevaron al joven herido, mientras Alfred se quedaba en la sala de espera. Mientras las horas pasaban Alfred se fue quedando dormido hasta que alguien sacudió su hombro despertándolo.**_

_**-señor, su amigo ya se encuentra estable, puede pasar a verlo-hablo una enfermera. Aun somnoliento Alfred se puso de pie y siguió a la mujer hasta una de las habitaciones-**_

_**Alfred entro a la habitación encontrándose con unos ojos verdes del muchacho que lo observaban con detención, se sintió extraño al ser observado por aquel chico, no era la usual mirada que todas aquellas personas de clase alta que lo miraban con la intención de quitarle su dinero, aquellos ojos solo reflejaban dolor y tristeza pero por ahora dejaría eso de lado "tan vez solo es mi imaginación" pensó para luego acercarse a la cama donde se encontraba el otro chico.**_

_**-¿te sientes mejor?-el otro no le respondió-¡hey! ¡Dime algo!-siguió siendo ignorado-¿no vas a agradecerme?-**_

_**-¿Por qué debería? No te pedí que me ayudaras-**_

_**-que grosero-**_

_**-entonces vete y déjame solo-frunció en seño-**_

_**-no me iré-se sentó al borde de la cama-me llamo Alfred ¿y tú?-**_

_**-….-**_

_**-no actúas así, ahora somos amigos-**_

_**-no estoy interesado de ser amigo de un niño rico como tu-desvió su mirada-**_

_**-yo…-**_

_**-no trates de negarlo, puedo saber con solo mirarte que eres de la clase alta-**_

_**-lo era, ya no, eh escapado de casa, no quiero esa vida, siempre eh querido vivir una vida donde no deba preocuparme por el estatus-**_

_**-eres un chico extraño, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener tu vida-**_

_**-¿y tú?-**_

_**-yo cambiaría mi vida por quien fuera, incluso un perro callejero tiene más suerte que yo-**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**_

_**-es una historia que no creo que sea de tu interés-**_

_**-¡quiero escucharla!-**_

_**-ha, de verdad eres extraño, bien te contare-se Alfred se acerco mas para escuchar mejor-mi nombre es Arthur y tengo 15 años y nació en Inglaterra, desde que tengo 5 años eh estado huyendo con él y viviendo en la calle. El era un acecino famoso…hasta que cometió un error, en uno de sus trabajos se suponía que debía matar a un de los aristócratas más poderoso del mundo pero su muerte no se completo y mi padre fue descubierto y perseguido, a causa de eso mi madre fue acecinada y yo tuve que escapar con el….-hizo una pausa para tomar aire-tuve que soportar frio, hambre, enfermedades que te llevaban al delirio a causa de la fiebre, lluvias, tormentas, sed hasta el punto de estar a punto de morir, aunque eso hubiera estado bien ¿de seguro tú no has sentido ni la mitad de todo aquello antes verdad?...hace unos días mi padre murió pero la persecución no acabo, ellos quieren venganza, no descansaran hasta que yo muera. Estoy cansado de huir así que pensé que si moría todo terminaría, pero tú arruinaste mis planes y ahora tendré que esperar a que vuelvan a buscarme para ser asesinado-**_

_**-pero ahora piensan que estás muerto, no te perseguirán más-**_

_**-eres un idiota, de seguro ya fueron a buscar mi cuerpo y al no encontrarlo me seguirán buscando-**_

_**-¡no te preocupes yo te protegeré!-**_

_**-¿Qué puedes hacer en contra de asesinos profesionales?-pregunto en tono burlón-**_

_**-no lo sé, pero hare te protegeré con mi vida-**_

_**-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendido-**_

_**- porque eres el primer amigo que tengo-sonrió-y los amigos deben ayudarse mutuamente-**_

_**-nunca dije que eras mi amigo-**_

_**-pero confiaste en mi para contarte tu pasado ¿eso no es lo que hacen los amigos?-**_

_**-veo que de verdad eres un idiota-sonrió-pero está bien, seremos amigos ¿Qué quieres a cambio de ayudarme?-**_

_**-¿eh? Pues…quiero vivir contigo-**_

_**-¿acaso no oíste cuando dije que no tenia donde vivir?-**_

_**-no te preocupes ya me encargare de eso, confía en mí-**_

_**-está bien, confió en ti-**_

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, todo a su alrededor estaba escuro, no se filtraba ni un pequeño rastro de luz, por un momento hasta llego a creer que había quedado ciego, pero luego rechazo aquella idea

-al fin has despertado- escucho una voz entre la oscuridad-¿has recordado el pasado?-

-¿Dónde está Arthur?- ignoro por completo la pregunta de quién sea que estuviera ahí con el-

-no te preocupes el está bien, en estos momentos debe estar recordando lo mismo que tu-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-tal vez ¿diversión? ¿Venganza? Ambas me pareces buenas razones, sabes hay sentimientos que pueden atravesar vidas de existencia, aun si la época cambia y un nuevo cuerpo es asignado sentimientos que fueron tan fuertes como el amor o el odio pueden atravesar las barreras del tiempo ¿no crees? Una vez más mis sentimientos han renacido en mi interior y por más tiempo que haya pasado mi odio no ha desaparecido-comenzó a reír-una vez que recuerdes todo, prepárate para revivir el dolor de perder a quien más amas siendo incapaz de salvarlo como prometiste una vez en el pasado-


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 6

Arthur permanecía amarrado en un rincón de la habitación, sus muñecas ardían con cada roce de la cuerda sobre ellas ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lo único que tenía claro era la incomodidad de aquel piso duro y frio en el que se hallaba sentado. Las imágenes tan vividas del sueño del que pocos minutos había despertado lo tenían desconcertado ¿Por qué siempre terminaba soñando con Alfred? Más aun ¿Por qué se sentía así respecto a Alfred? ¿de verdad estaba enamorado de estadounidense como para soñar tan seguido con el?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar en la habitación la luz en la habitación oscura cegando por unos segundos a Arthur antes de volver a cerrarse y dejar a la habitación en penumbras nuevamente. Pasos comenzaron acercase pero Arthur se mantuvo firme sin mostrar miedo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-grito molesto el británico-¿Qué te eh hecho para que me tengas aquí?-

-al parecer aun no recuerdas aquella parte del pasado, no te preocupes muy pronto sabrás quien soy-los pasos se detuvieron cuando el sujeto se encontraba frente al ojiverde-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿crees que aquellos sueños son solo sueños? Pues te diré que no lo son, son recuerdos de tu vida anterior ¿no estas feliz por haberte podido reencontrar con la persona que amabas en aquel tiempo?-

-¡cállate y déjame ir!-

-eso será imposible por el momento, pero no te preocupes-se acerco al oído del británico-muy pronto te matare y serás libre-

-¡maldito bastardo!-

-esto es lo que te mereces, en esa vida, en esta y en las otras que vienen-

-estás loco-

-muy pronto entenderás, cuando recuerdes todo, te contare la verdad-susurro nuevamente el desconocido para luego alejarse-por cierto tu amigo está en la habitación de al lado, muy pronto se verán por última vez-

-¡ni se te ocurra hacerle algo!-

-no te exaltes, solo lo traje para que disfrutara del espectáculo de tu muerte-

-estas enfermo-

-nos vemos-el desconocido se limito a abrir nuevamente la puerta y salir por esta dejando a Arthur solo nuevamente-

Arthur estaba más desconcertado que antes ¿vida pasada? ¿Podría ser eso cierto?, más que aquello le preocupaba Alfred que también había sido capturado, esperaba que no lo estuvieran torturando "que Alfred este bien" pensó mientras sentía como las lagrimas amenazaba por salir, si lo que el sujeto loco decía era verdad entonces ¿estaba enamorado de Alfred? De solo pensar aquello una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo, ¿tal vez después de haber recordado aquel pasado sus sentimientos por el americano había resurgido? Debía recordar mas de aquel tiempo tenía muchos cuestionamientos y necesitaba aclarar todas aquellas dudas así que cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

**Se encontraba en una en un sofá, sus heridas ya habían sanado por completo y ahora podía moverse libremente por el lugar que Alfred había arrendado para que pudieran vivir. Necesitaba buscar un trabajo para ayudar en los gastos del lugar no podía dejar que Alfred pagara todo eso no sería correcto.**

**-¿quieres comer algo?-el muchacho de lentes se asomo por la puerta de la cocina-**

**-no tengo hambre-**

**-debes comer para poder recuperarte-**

**-ya estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a no comer por días-desvió la mirada al ver que Alfred se acercaba-si quieres come tu yo…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su estomago pidiendo comida lo cual hizo que Arthur se sonrojara por completo-**

**-eres tan poco honesto-rio el de lentes-**

**-¡cállate!-**

**-vamos a desayunar-sujeto a Arthur del brazo y lo jalo para que este se pusiera de pie -**

**-¡ya dije que no quiero comer!-se sujeto del sofá con todas sus fuerzas-**

**-no seas tan testarudo-jalo con más fuerza al otro haciéndolo soltarse del sofá provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibro y Alfred callera estrepitosamente sobre el piso con el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo-**

**-ya ves lo que causas idiota-protesto Arthur mientras se incorporaba sentándose en el piso-**

**-tú fuiste el que no quería ir a desayunar, no me culpes a mí-**

**-pues yo te dije que no quería desayunar y tú fuiste el que insistió-***

**-eso es porque me preocupo por ti- al oír esas palabras las mejillas del ojiverde se tiñeron de rojo y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que el otro no lo notara-**

**-¿estás bien? Tus mejillas están rojas ¿podrías tener fiebre?-coloco su mano en la frente del otro provocando que este se sonrojara aun mas-ves estas hirviendo, eso te pasa por no comer bien-**

**-¡aléjate idiota!-empujo a Alfred lejos de el-"Alfred idiota"-pensó mientras tocaba sus mejillas sonrojadas-**

Se despertó sobresaltado, sentía sus mejillas arder, esos recuerdos se sentían tan reales que incluso después de despertar las sensaciones que había tenido durante ese tiempo persistían después de despertar "entonces de verdad estaba enamorado de Alfred en ese tiempo, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Aun sigo sintiendo lo mismo?" aun no tenía claro sus sentimientos quizás solo estaba siendo influenciado por sus sentimientos de aquel tiempo "lo único que tengo claro es que antes y ahora sigue siendo un idiota" sonrió levemente ante aquel pensamientos.

-"no sería malo sentir aquellos mismos sentimientos"-toco su pecho donde su corazón aun palpitaba aceleradamente-"es un sentimiento agradable"-se sonrojo ante sus propios pensamientos-"espero que Alfred este bien"-fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido-

….

-"me gustaba Arthur, me gustaba Arthur"-se repentina una y otra vez Alfred-

Los sentimientos que había tenido en aquellos momentos de su vida comenzaba a aflorar en estos momentos, cada recuerdo que tenía afianzaba aquellos sentimientos ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta ante? Todo aquello que sentía cuando estaba junto al británico eran señales de amor. Quería confesársele vivir momentos felices junto a Arthur, pero eso tendría que esperar primero debía salir de esa habitación eh ir a rescatar a su querido Arthur para luego salir de aquel lugar y escapar. Quería ser feliz junto al Ingles no dejaría que se repitiera lo que había soñado en su hogar, no quería perder a Arthur esta vez haría todo lo posible para tener su final feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

Se puso de pie y a tientas comenzó a caminar por el lugar en busca de la salida, camino hasta encontrar una pared y comenzar a caminar apoyándose en ella para detectar donde se encontraba la puerta. Estuvo solo unos minutos caminando antes de que la puerta se abriera y la misma voz que venía escuchando hace horas se hiciera presente en el lugar.

-por más que trates te será imposible escapar, solo hay una salida la cual está bien cerrada y protegida-

-espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Arthur-amenazo-

-tranquilo, ya te dije que no le hare nada hasta que recuerde todo ¿quieres verlo? Puedo llevarte hasta el aunque sea solo por unos minutos, podrías comenzar a despedirte de el-el desconocido se acerco a Alfred y le esposo las muñecas y amarro con una cuerda los bezos de este a su cintura para que no pudiera moverse-vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta y empujando a Alfred fuera de esta-


End file.
